


【团兵】Just A Game

by Izumi_ly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_ly/pseuds/Izumi_ly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>——————————————————————————————</p>
<p>Just A Game</p>
<p>·CP：团兵 </p>
<p>·断臂团长。</p>
<p>·原著背景向肉文。</p>
<p>——————————————————————————————————</p>
    </blockquote>





	【团兵】Just A Game

**Author's Note:**

> ——————————————————————————————
> 
> Just A Game
> 
> ·CP：团兵 
> 
> ·断臂团长。
> 
> ·原著背景向肉文。
> 
> ——————————————————————————————————

——————————————————————————————————

“最后一次，埃尔温。”  
利威尔坐上埃尔温的办公桌，像个勾引客人的婊子一样张开双腿。长裤底下什么都没有穿，紧致的面料把他阴齤茎形状箍的一清二楚。埃尔温不为所动的继续挥写着他的羽毛笔，仿佛什么都没看见一样。  
Fuck you。  
利威尔的忍耐性是有限的，而埃尔温的包容性也是有限的。  
暴戾的小个子用靴跟碾断了金发少爷的羽毛笔，黑色的墨水溅开炸了一桌，还有些许缀上了利威尔那条漂亮的裤子，墨渍晕开，狠狠的灼了埃尔温的眼。  
“别太任性，利威尔。”  
羽毛笔被毁，只剩下一条手臂的团长大人干脆后靠上了椅背，他抬起手指揉了揉额角，缓缓的道出了话语。利威尔眉头一蹙没有说话，只是伸出一条腿，挑衅一般的踩上了埃尔温的胯部。  
“嘁。”  
埃尔温眯起眼睛看着他，利威尔能明显感到埃尔温的身体变得僵硬。他没有脱下鞋子，他也不会允许埃尔温不脱裤子就操他。  
那样的话，真是太脏了。

冗长的沉默和静谧到歇斯底里的挑逗，埃尔温的阴齤茎被利威尔碾弄的充精勃齤起，从利威尔的角度来看，面色严肃的埃尔温的裤裆被顶起一块儿，有够淫齤靡的。

利威尔狠狠的咂了声舌，收腿的瞬间就被一股巨大的力量压上了办公桌。熟悉的气味把自己包裹的毫无缝隙。利威尔不得不松开双手任埃尔温托拢着自己的脊背，而自己却动作利索的开始脱下皮帘，皮带，还有长裤，扒完了自己开始扒埃尔温，但后者似乎不愿意让自己在这神圣的办公室里露鸟。埃尔温捉住利威尔的手压上了头顶，自己则倾下齤身体咬住了猎物的喉结。

埃尔温不会允许利威尔在自己的眼皮底下叫嚣，利威尔也不会允许埃尔温无视他的存在。

就如同他们的第一次做齤爱，利威尔咬破了埃尔温的脸，抓青了埃尔温的肩膀，差点挠烂的埃尔温的后背。那是埃尔温还拥有双手的时候。

那时候利威尔进行着单方面的语言威胁，埃尔温将自己的阴齤茎埋进利威尔的身体后就没舍得再拔出来过，有力的手掌以虎口卡着利威尔的大腿根，一下又一下的抽齤送着。  
“埃尔温……”  
“哈……嗬……去死啊埃尔温——！”  
“妈的……！Fuсk you 埃尔温！”  
被骂的那方没什么反应，紧紧的压着身下的人，粗壮的阴齤茎狠狠捣进利威尔的身体，就算新伤压进旧伤，头发也被扯落了好几根，埃尔温却一直紧紧箍着利威尔的腰，直到将炽热的精齤液射进利威尔的身体深处。  
“我在..。利威尔。”  
“嗯……在你的身体里。”  
而现在，利威尔摇晃着漂亮的腰身，埃尔温抿紧了唇以龟齤头轻轻戳弄着利威尔的穴齤口，直到后者骂了声娘，自己扭动着胯部让穴齤口吞没了埃尔温的龟齤头。却不料正中埃尔温的下怀——埃尔温往前猛的送了送胯部，利威尔仰首露出漂亮的脖子放肆的叫嚷呻吟了一声便开始倒抽着凉气。  
“嘶……Fuck Fuck Fuck you Erwin！”  
没有经过扩张的甬道变得紧涩，折磨着双方的同时更是挑战着埃尔温的忍耐神经。埃尔温搂着利威尔坐下，感受着底下的小嘴收缩的同时轻轻地蹙起了眉头，直到利威尔开始扭晃他的腰，埃尔温这才突然的开始挺胯。  
“Oh Fuck！——Erwin！”  
带着那么诱人的声音喊我的名字，我可是很困扰啊利威尔。  
埃尔温心里这么想着，身下动作却一点都没闲下来。利威尔已经习惯了自己单手做活的日子，他伸出两条手臂搂住自己的脖子，自己则搓弄着他的包皮，推一推再剥一剥，敏感的龟齤头吐着精齤液，比妓女去的还要快。抽齤送几乎从头到尾保持着很平均的节奏，不论利威尔多么想要避免埃尔温的动作，埃尔温总能轻而易举的找回自己的敏感点，龟齤头碾开肠肉，雷厉风行的态度宣扬着他的独裁。

“这只是一个游戏，利威尔。”  
“哈……。你是怕输给我才会这么说的吧，埃尔温。”  
“我从来没有输过啊，利威尔。”

高齤潮吞没了利威尔的意识，视线出现了间歇性的空白。

走马灯一般的画面滑过利威尔的眼前，埃尔温看着第一次做齤爱之后的自己，他衣衫不整，自己的后方传来撕裂性的疼痛。  
“嗤。”  
仅仅一个音节，就表达了利威尔的不屑。

之后他们经常做齤爱，无不例外埃尔温强势的动作总能让利威尔骂出脏话，直到某一天，埃尔温看到受伤的自己，那天动作温柔的作弊，缓慢的碾磨和抽齤送，那种颤抖到指尖的敏感，男人附有情欲沙哑的低唤，一言一语的勾起利威尔的神经。

他们做齤爱，但不接吻。

尽管有几次擦枪走火，埃尔温也只是敛去了眼中的神色吻在利威尔的鼻尖。

就差那么一点。

 

做齤爱之后的利威尔反而比埃尔温有精神的多，通常会冲个舒服的热水澡然后折回来，把埃尔温赶去冲澡后，用一块大毛巾像擦狗毛一样胡乱擦拭着埃尔温的金发。

但今天不同。在办公室被玩到射的利威尔照例去洗了澡，埃尔温替他拿来干净的衣物，自己则坐在卧室里看着书。

独自一人在浴室的利威尔清理着自己的身体，今天也只靠后面就射了出来。埃尔温这家伙……。

他或许并不知道，他的生活早就和埃尔温这个人密不可分了。  
“利威尔兵长，埃尔温团长现在在开会。”  
“埃尔温，帮我拿一本书。对，最上面那本。”  
“嘁……。我知道了，埃尔温。”

自己究竟是何时开始频繁的让这个金发畜生出现在自己的言语中，利威尔不知道，他也不想去回忆。利威尔擦干自己的头发，裹上浴巾后折回来，埃尔温放下书本去洗澡，换来利威尔一个人在房间。

思绪是不会听主人话的，就比如刚刚发誓懒的去想的利威尔，现在却不由自主的回忆起了和埃尔温在一起的时候——究竟是什么时候，让他开始占据自己的生活。

利威尔思考过了头，连埃尔温回来时都还在出神。

金发男人湿漉着头发，水滴顺着他坚毅的脸颊滑进浴袍，脖颈后挂着毛巾，径直的坐在了利威尔的身边。  
“想什么呢。”  
“……不。没什么。”  
被吓到的利威尔立马回过神，他坐起身体，用干燥的毛巾一点点的擦拭着埃尔温的金发——就像对待自己的爱刀。  
“今天是怎么了？”  
“……切。闭嘴。”  
吃惯了利威尔闭门羹的埃尔温只是眨了眨眼睛，他习惯先礼后兵，不论吃过多少次，都得先敲门。  
“利威尔，我很快就要被调离前线了。”  
“调查兵团我会交给你。”  
“所以——”  
“所以给我闭嘴啊——！”

埃尔温垂下目光看着利威尔，黑发的男人有些生气，他抿紧了唇，看不出什么好脸色。  
“哈……你在气什么。”  
“不，我没有生气。”  
金发被利威尔擦的八分干燥，利威尔抬起眼睛看着埃尔温，之后狠狠地给埃尔温抡了一拳——照着脸打的。  
“给我睡觉。”  
被吹灭的蜡烛一下子吝啬起了自己的光芒，四周重新被黑暗包裹，挨了一拳的埃尔温愣在原地，任利威尔爬上床扯好了被子。  
利威尔一点都不生气。他只是和自己闹起了别扭。  
埃尔温并没有躺下，他在黑暗里等待着利威尔的炸弹真正爆炸——  
“我他妈说了睡觉——唔——！”  
然后制止。  
利威尔一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来的时候，在脑中脑补了无数次动作的埃尔温却轻车熟路的揽住了利威尔的后脑，然后封住了他的唇。  
这是他们第一次接吻。

“……埃尔温。这场游戏，你已经赢了。”

磕咬了埃尔温舌叶的利威尔擦着嘴角垂下目光，埃尔温眯起双目，眼里的温柔一览无余。

“利威尔，我并没有在游戏。”

重新被埃尔温吻住的利威尔放弃了挣扎，他们的舌叶交缠着，如同接过无数次吻的恋人。利威尔渐渐搂抱上埃尔温的身体，然后闭上了眼睛。

在利威尔开始反思自己为什么会让埃尔温占据生活的时候，喜欢二字就已经写了出来。

而埃尔温，正在努力把“喜欢”变成“爱”。


End file.
